The present invention relates in particular to a brush assembling structure for fuel pump used in assembling a brush to an armature cover.
Conventionally, brush assembling structures for fuel pump as described below have been disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-44270 and No. 6-178504).
This brush assembling structure for fuel pump consists of an armature cover capped on a motor housing for accommodating an armature, a brush holder provided on the armature cover in a standing manner, and a brush to be assembled into the brush holder.
A shunt wire is provided on one end surface of the brush, and a power supplying terminal is crimped on an end portion of the shunt wire. When the brush holder is fitted with the brush, the other end surface of the brush pressed by a spring abuts on a commutator.
In the center of the armature cover is formed a bearing hole for supporting a rotation axis of the commutator. The brush holder is formed with a shunt wire drawing groove that extends in the radial direction of the armature cover from the bearing hole regarded as the center. The brush holder is provided with a guide groove corresponding to the shunt wire drawing groove.
However, in the prior art as described above, since the shunt wire drawing groove is formed in the radial direction, it was necessary for the shunt wire to be temporarily drawn in the radial direction in the case of the brush assembled into the brush holder. Therefore, a wiring space was required in the armature cover for disposing a shunt wire. As a result of this, there arose disadvantages that the size of the armature cover is increased and the size of the motor part used for the fuel pump is increased.
An object of the present invention is to miniaturize the motor part of the fuel pump by miniaturizing the armature cover.
A brush assembling structure for fuel pump according to the present invention, in which a brush is assembled into a brush holder of an armature cover so as to press one end surface of the brush to abut a commutator on the other end surface of the brush, comprises: a power-supply shunt wire provided on one end portion of the brush; at least one shunt wire drawing groove formed on the one end portion of the brush and arranged in the circumferential direction with respect to a bearing hole of the armature cover; and a guide groove provided in the brush holder as corresponding to the shunt wire drawing groove, wherein a drawing direction of the shunt wire extending from the one end surface of the brush and being guided by both the shunt wire drawing groove and the guide groove is the circumferential direction.
According to the present invention, the shunt wire is provided on the one end portion of the brush, and at least one shunt wire drawing groove is formed on the one end portion of the brush and arranged in the circumferential direction with respect to the bearing hole of the armature cover. In addition to this, the guide groove is formed in the brush holder so as to correspond to the shunt wire. Therefore, the drawing direction of the shunt wire extending from the one end surface of the brush is limited to the circumferential direction. As a result of this, it is possible to miniaturize the armature cover by such a degree that the shunt wire is not drawn in the radial direction.
Furthermore, a brush assembling structure for fuel pump according to the present invention, in which a brush is assembled into a brush holder of an armature cover so as to press one end surface of the brush to abut a commutator on the other end surface of the brush, comprises: a power-supply shunt wire provided on one end portion of the brush; a pair of shunt wire drawing grooves formed on one end portion of the brush so as to face each other and arranged in the circumferential direction with respect to a bearing hole of the armature cover; and a guide groove provided in the brush holder so as to correspond to at least one of the pair of shunt wire drawing grooves, wherein a drawing direction of the shunt wire extending from the one end surface of the brush and being guided by both the shunt wire drawing groove and the guide groove is the circumferential direction.
According to the present invention, the shunt wire is provided on the one end portion of the brush, and the pair of shunt wire drawing grooves are formed on the one end portion of the brush so as to face each other and arranged in the circumferential direction with respect to the bearing hole of the armature cover. In addition to this, the guide groove is formed in the brush holder so as to correspond to the shunt wire. Therefore, the drawing direction of the shunt wire extending from the one end surface of the brush is limited to the circumferential direction. As a result of this, it is possible to miniaturize the armature cover by such a degree that the shunt wire is not drawn in the radial direction.
Furthermore, since the brush has the pair of shunt wire drawing grooves, for examples, it becomes possible to make the +(plus) side brush and the xe2x88x92(minus) side brush shared with each other.
Furthermore, a brush assembling structure for fuel pump according to the present invention is, in which a brush is assembled into a brush holder of an armature cover so as to press one end surface of the brush to abut a commutator on the other end surface of the brush, comprises: a power-supply shunt wire provided on an outer peripheral surface of one end side of the brush; and a guide -groove provided in the brush holder so as to correspond to the shunt wire, wherein a drawing direction of the shunt wire extending from the one end side of the brush and being guided by the guide groove is the circumferential direction.
According to the present invention, the shunt wire is provided on the outer peripheral surface of the end side of the brush. The guide groove is provided in the brush holder so as to correspond to the shunt wire. Therefore, the shunt wire extending from the one end side of the brush is guided by the guide groove, so that the drawing direction of the shunt wire becomes the circumferential direction. As a result of this, the length of the shunt wire is decreased by such a degree that the shunt wire is provided on the outer peripheral surface of the brush.
Moreover, the brush assembling structure for fuel pump according to the present invention is the structure wherein a power supplying terminal provided on an end portion of the shunt wire is arranged on approximately the same circumference as the shunt wire drawing groove.
According to the present invention, since the power supplying terminal provided on the end portion of the shunt wire is arranged on approximately the same circumference as the shunt wire drawing groove, the shunt wire guided by both the shunt wire drawing groove and the guide groove is also arranged on approximately the same circumference. Therefore, the distance between the shunt wire and the motor housing capped by the armature cover increases.